


Crash

by Anonymous



Category: Clone High
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26410936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "When did you get a ladder?""I, uhh, bought one!""Just to climb up my window?""...maybe."
Relationships: JFK/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 238
Collections: Anonymous





	Crash

It's 1:35 AM when you hear the first pebble rap on your window. Its thrown with so much force that you're sure there's at  _ least _ a chip in the window. It shakes you from a dream, and by the time the second one is thrown, your eyes are open and wildly looking around. 

A third pebble hits. You're almost awake now and groggily walking to the window to open the curtains. A familiar red sweater spots you in the window and violently thrashes his hand in the air to wave to you.

"Lemme up!"

Your shoulders drop and an amused smile paints your face as you heave open the window. He's already two steps up the ladder when you duck outside the window. "When did you get a ladder?"

"I, uhh, bought one!"

"Just to climb up my window?"

"...maybe."

You laugh and grab his arm to steady his balance as he ducks into your room. "What's this all about? Just wanted to test your new ladder?" You joke, sitting back on the bed. "No," he leans on a nightstand, knocking half the objects over, "just wanted to see you." He beams and you can't help but grin a little. He strides over to the foot of your bed and slumps onto his back. 

"How was your day?" You inquire, fluffing up a pillow behind you to lean on. "It was good. Didn't actually, er, do much today." This surprises you. "Really? Seems like you're always doing something nowadays." "Yeah. I dunno." He sounds distant-- far away and cold. You figure  _ something  _ must've happened, but his mannerisms seem terribly prickly, so you don't push it. "C' mere," you pat your lap and he looks over to you, moving up to rest his head on your thighs. 

"You sure everything's alright?" You murmur.

He smiles, and  _ damnit _ you've never felt softer. You are a fool--you tell yourself --a weary and soft  _ idiot _ . "Now it is." You chuckle and glance to the clock on your nightstand; 2:16 AM. 

"We should get some sleep, yeah?" He cranes his neck to see the clock, before dropping it back on your lap. "Yeah." You figure he was already half asleep before you asked, his breathing is light and his voice sounds drowsy. You bite your lip in an attempt to stifle a chuckle. With a sigh, a curl of hair falls from its place. You shakily take your thumb and smooth it back into place.

You lean down and plant a light kiss on his forehead before closing your eyes, listening to the soft whistle of the wind through the curtains, and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> help me i'm stuck in clone hell


End file.
